Drip Drop
by SereneCalamity
Summary: The view from Jace's window suddenly became a whole lot better. Clace. ThreeShot.
1. Chapter 1

_This was a prompt from_ Luvmortalinstruments. _Hope you like it, love!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Jace Wayland just couldn't pull himself away from the window. He had been there for almost twenty minutes know, his hands clenched at his sides and his lower lip trapped between his teeth. If his room mate and best friend, Alec Lightwood, came in and saw him, he would mock him relentlessly about how he was practically glued to the lounge window, eyes as big as saucers...And cock embarrassingly hard in his pants.

He had known from the day that he and Alec had moved into their new place that their next door neighbour was going to be a problem.

Clarissa Morgenstern.

First of all, she was a petite red head with an attitude to match. They accidentally left tread marks all over the front of her lawn when they were moving in, and she had stormed over, riling them up about how she took good care of her property and she expected respect from her neighbours. Maybe Jace would have heard more about what she had to say if he hadn't been so distracted by her lush pink mouth and the angry, _adorable_ flush on her cheeks.

Second, she worked at a garage. As in; a _car_ garage. And it wasn't as though she was some receptionist and eye candy—she was an actual mechanical, with a degree and everything. And she drove a gorgeous black 2015 Dodge Challenger that she kept in absolute mint condition.

Could this girl get any more fucking perfect?

Oh, and as if just to top it all of, apart from their first run in, which hadn't really got them off to the best start, they had been friends ever since. Alec's sister, Isabelle Lightwood, came over to their place quite often, and the two girls had struck up a friendship. Which had extended out to Alec and Jace. So they had all had dinner together a couple of times, they had all been over to her place for a barbeque on a couple of Saturday nights and met her brother, Jonathon Fray, and she had joined them for drinks some other nights. She had a wicked sense of humour, swore like a sailor and could handle her alcohol.

So he repeated; _could this girl get any more fucking perfect?_

The answer, it turned out, was yes. Surprisingly.

Because here she was, on a hot Sunday afternoon, in a torn pair of tiny denim shorts and a white bikini top. She had her car reversed into the driveway, her garden hose at the ready along with a bucket filled with soapy water and a sponge in her hand. The stereo in her garage was also turned all the way up, pumping out a mix from her iPod which included Halestorm and In This Moment.

And she was washing her car.

As in, rinsed it down with the hose originally, getting splashes over her arms and her hair and her shorts. And then she had started scrubbing at it with a sponge, stretching out over the bonnet and crouching down to get the underside. Jace was pretty certain that the car was actually clean, and probably had been for a while, but Clary was still washing it, and there was no way in hell that he was going to point out that it was practically sparkling by now.

Her hair was in this adorably high ponytail and there were damp strands hanging around her face and neck. Her shorts were so tiny that whenever she leaned down or stretched, they would hitch right up and he could see the perfect curves of her ass.

Jace had never been so thankful for tinted windows in his whole entire life.

He wasn't sure how he was ever meant to face her again, because he was going to jack off thinking about her in those tiny shorts and that clinging bikini top and her damp, curling hair for months to come. Not that he hadn't done it before, he had been collecting images of her for his spank bank ever since the first day they had met, but _shit_.

She was a wet dream right now.

 _Literally_.

How the fuck was he meant to ask her out properly if he was only ever going to be able to see her in this tiny outfit every time he talked to her?!

And then _somehow_ it just became hotter.

Clary squinted as she lifted her hand to swipe over her brow, pushing away the strands of hair that were sticking to her forehead and then she dropped the sponge into the bucket. She looked down and Jace frowned, wondering what she was doing because she was facing away from him, but then he let out a long, low moan as he realized that she had been undoing her button and zipper, because then she was pushing down her shorts, throwing them toward her house.

"Oh holy...Fucking...Shit," Jace groaned out through gritted teeth. Now she was stripped down, only in that stringy white bikini. Jace swallowed hard and licked at his chapped lips. Jace watched as she tipped over the bucket, sending the water spilling down her driveway and toward the gutter. Then she gathered up her garden hose, curling it up in a circle and hooking it around the tap against her garage.

Clary then walked back to her car, turning around and looking directly toward Jace. He frowned, wanting to jump back and hide, but telling himself over and over again that she couldn't see him. But then a smile pulled up the corners of her red mouth, a finger going to touch the seam. She licked her tongue out over her lips, looking sinful and seductive, biting down lightly on her finger before puckering her lips into a kiss, blowing one directly toward him.

She could see him.

Jace couldn't figure out how, but she could most _definitely_ see him.

And she didn't appear to be at all offended.

Fuck.

Jace was completely and utterly obsessed with this girl.

He was a goner.

 _Let me know what you think, pretties! Reviews make me so happy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_You guys were all pretty keen on getting another chapter! I've decided it will be a three-shot. I'm not too sure when the final part will be posted, but I've got an idea what happens. Haha. So here we go, hope you enjoy..._

They had now been on three dates together, if watching movies together on his couch last night and drinking beer counted as a date. If they counted that though, technically they would have been dating for pretty much eight months now. Maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad thing, because that would have been one of the best, easiest relationships that Clary had ever had. Her and Jace just got on together so well—apart from the first time she had met him, when he and Alec had first moved in and parked their moving truck on her front lawn, churning up the grass and leaving deep ruts in the dirt. Things never felt strained between them, it always felt good and comfortable.

Well, no.

That was a lie.

There was _some_ tension between them.

But it wasn't a bad kind of tension.

It was a sexual kind of tension.

One that was getting worse and worse every time they were together and not acting on it.

Clary bit down on her lower lip as looked over at Jace through her eyelashes from half closed eyelids. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Isabelle and her boyfriend, Simon Lewis, had invited her, Jace, Alec and a couple of their friends over for a swim in their pool and dinner at their place. It had been a relaxed afternoon, except Clary was having a hard time keeping her eyes off Jace.

Sure, they had both finally admitted that there was something between them, but even though they had gone out on a couple of dates together, they hadn't actually _done_ anything yet. Shit, he had only kissed her goodnight on the second date, and it was this brief brushing of their mouths together that really did nothing to douse the fire burning in the pit of her stomach. She knew that he wanted more, she wasn't blind, but it was as though they had some unspoken—and painful—agreement that they were going to take things slow.

It was the smarter option, logically Clary knew that.

They were friends first, and he was now friends with her brother, and she was friends with Alec and Isabelle, and if things didn't turn out well between them, then it would create this friction that neither of them wanted. Right now, if something happened, it would be a little uncomfortable, but they would be able to fade back into the friend-zone because they hadn't quite crossed over to that intimate area yet.

But, shit...She really wanted him in her pants.

And today wasn't helping.

"Yo, Jace!" Alec shouted from where he was standing next to the barbecue. "Get out there and help me with this!" Jace pulled away from where he was currently keeping himself afloat in the pool next to Clary, shooting his friend a pained look at his paddled over to the side. Clary could barely hold back her pout as Jace swam away from her and pulled himself out of the water. The board shorts he was wearing clung to his perfect ass and thighs, water dripping from his shaggy blonde hair, down his back, and darkening the concrete around him. They had been flirting up a storm for about the past hour, and she had this damp heat in her bikini bottoms that had absolutely nothing to do with the pool water.

"Can you help me bring out the plates and shit from inside?" Isabelle called out to Clary, and the red head pulled her eyes away from the blonde, nodding. She got out of the water and headed inside, walking carefully on the path of towels that Isabelle had laid out from the door to the kitchen. "Are you guys going to actually fuck at some point?" Isabelle asked bluntly, raising an eyebrow at the red head as she passed over a stack of plates.

"Oh trust me, we've fucked a hundred times now—in my dreams," Clary smirked. "We're getting there." Isabelle just laughed and picked up a bowl of salad, the two girls walking back outside, joining the others. Clary put down the plates on the table and the then picked up a bottle of beer from the cooler, snapping off the lid and swallowing back a mouthful. When she looked over at Jace, he was staring at her, a heated look in his eyes as she took the bottle away from her lips.

She knew that look.

And hell, she understood that look.

His gaze raked over her body heatedly and Clary felt another stab of lust in the pit of her stomach. She pursed her lips, letting her tongue slide across her lower lip and rest there for a moment before rubbing them together. Jace watched every move, and she saw the way he tried to discreetly shift his stance, and it made her skin burn, knowing that he was trying to hide his own arousal. That he was just as turned on as her.

God, the things she wanted him to do to her...

Right now, she just wanted to drag him into the house. She was so turned on, she was sticky and frustrated, she wouldn't even bother undressing either of them. She would just push his board shorts down far enough so that she could pull out his cock, and jerk her bikini bottoms to the side, and then slide on top of him. She didn't doubt for a second that it would only take a few minutes for him to get her off, not with the way he made her body feel just by _looking_ at her.

And then once they had actually gotten rid of that first bout of lust, when it was all needy, and desperate, and without any real touch of class because they were both just so desperate to get off, _that's_ when they could take their time.

She wanted to taste him, feel his cock on her tongue. She wanted his mouth buried in her cunt, and his fingers around her nipples. She wanted him to—

"Clary?!" Simon waved his hand in front of her face and she blinked, her cheeks reddening a little as she realized that Simon looked like he had been trying to get her attention for a while. "I asked if you wanted any steak?" She looked back over to the barbecue and saw that they had all started dishing up their dinner onto plates. Then she lifted her eyes to look at Jace, who was smirking at her, his golden eyes dancing, as though he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Uh, yeah," Clary mumbled, trying to compose herself and will away the desire that was burning through her. "Yeah, sounds good."

 _Leave a review, babes! Let me know what you think :) x_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the final chapter. Lots of you guys have been asking for it, and I really hope you like it, because I'm not actually particularly happy with it...Sorry :(_

Jace let out an annoyed snort as he and Clary ran inside, Clary letting out a squeal as the rain sluiced through her clothes and dampened her hair, making it stick to her face and neck. It had been sunny, without a cloud in the sky, and then it seemed as though in the blink of an eye, the heavens had opened it up and the rain fell. It was warm—a summer shower—but the two of them had sprinted from the back yard to get inside Jace's house.

"Well, pretty sure the food is ruined," Jace made a face as he looked outside to where a blanket was laid out with the picnic he had meticulously prepared. Neither of them were particularly interested in fancy dates, so a lot of the time it had just been going out to the movies, or going to basketball games, or group gatherings with all of their friends. But it had been almost a year since they had met, and officially three months they had started seeing each other, and Jace had thought that something a little more romantic was in order. So he had gotten Isabelle's help, and brought a bunch of fancy foods, and a nice blanket, and set up a perfect little picnic in the back yard.

Of course it decided today would be the first day in three months to rain.

"Well," Clary let out a laugh once they got inside, tugging at her white tee-shirt, which was clinging to her wet torso. "That was unexpected." Jace was relieved that she wasn't annoyed, but then again, he really shouldn't have expected her to be. She was one of the most relaxed, go-with-the-flow kind of girls he knew.

That's why he was falling for her.

"You know," she nudged him with her elbow and shot him a smirk. "Just because the food is ruined, doesn't mean the afternoon is." Jace looked over at her, and without his permission, his eyes drifted downward over her torso. The white tee-shirt was practically see through, and he could make out the black, lacy bra she was wearing underneath. Her hair was curling around her face, rain drops were clinging to her long eyelashes, and her rosebud red lips were pursed upward in a seductive smile as one of her fingers reached out for a belt loop in his jeans.

Jace didn't need anymore of an invitation than that.

Three months, and they had barely brushed third base.

But from the heat in Clary's eyes, it appeared as though they were most definitely going all the way this afternoon.

Jace let out a groan which was so loud it vibrated his chest as they stripped off their clothes. Shirts and underwear hit the tiled ground with a slap as Jace wrapped his arms around Clary's waist and walked her backwards out of the front doorway and into the lounge. Her teeth bit down on his lip and he let out another groan that he was probably going to be embarrassed about later. He dropped her down on the couch and Clary giggled as she bounced a couple of times, wiggling her way backward so that she could rest her head against the cushion.

"God, you're beautiful," Jace whispered as he stared down at her, now only left in her black underwear and bra, which were both wet right through from the rain. He leaned forward to lick at a trickle of water that was running down her navel, toward the elastic line of her underwear, and he felt her tense underneath him.

"Shit," Clary sighed out as his tongue continued downward, laving right over her slit through the lace of her underwear. She squirmed, thrusting her hips upward, and Jace jerked aside the crotch of the underwear and burying his tongue inside her without any other preamble. "Fuck!" Clary gasped out, her fingers diving into the strands of his hair, clearly having no problems with using her strength to chase her own pleasure. He liked that. Liked that she was in this for herself as much as she was for him.

She tasted sweet and smelt fresh, and Jace changed his angle ever so slightly so that his teeth could scrape lightly at her clit and she let out a whimper, pushing herself upward, effectively herself onto his tongue. Jace's cock was so hard, pressing against the front of his briefs, leaking through the damp material. He could feel the rain water still running down his shoulders and dripping from his hair, onto her stomach and the couch.

She came, her juices filling his mouth, and her grip on his hair so tight he was surprised she didn't rip any out. Clary gasped out his name, her back arching violently upwards, and Jace continued licking at her until he felt another shudder run through her body, and there was another rush of liquid over his tongue.

"You taste so fucking good," Jace growled as he crawled up her body, dropping to his elbows and kissing her deeply. Clary could taste herself on his tongue and she rolled her hips upward.

"Bet you taste fucking good as well," she hissed back between kisses.

"Yeah, well, that can wait," Jace muttered as he slid one of his hands under her back, between her body and the couch cushions, unhooking the clasp of her bra. "Because right now, I just want to be in you." Clary's pupils seemed to dilate even more at his words and he kissed her one last time, sucking on her tongue and pressing two fingers against the hinge of her jaw, before reluctantly getting off her. "I'll be right back," he murmured. "I just need to grab a condom." Clary nodded, flinging her bra onto the ground and pushing her underwear down her things, kicking them off as they got hooked around one of her ankles. Jace came back, and he visibly swallowed as he saw her lying their naked.

"Well?" She dipped her eyes pointedly toward his briefs. "Am I the only one who's going to be naked here?" Jace rolled his eyes at her but grinned as he ducked his head to take off his briefs. He fell back between the cradle of her legs, his cock nudging at her bare, dripping sex. Clary took the condom out of his hands, ripping the packaging with her teeth and then reaching down between them.

The first touch of her nimble fingers against his cock made his body jerk, and she gave him a sly smile, one of her hands wrapping around it and giving it a few tugs before she finally rolled the prophylactic on and rolled her hips upward again with clear intent. Jace raised himself up on his hands so he could stare down at her properly—her cheeks that were rosy, her spit slick, kiss reddened mouth and down to her breasts, her nipples hard points. He took a moment just to catalogue just how perfect she looked in that moment before he pushed into her.

 _Wethottightperfect._

Jace had to pause once he was completely sheathed inside her, his whole body shaking as he tried to control himself from thrusting into her roughly until he came.

"Move," Clary urged him, reaching up to bite at the shell of his ear, her fingernails scratching down his back until they reached his ass, digging into the soft skin and encouraging him to move. Jace pulled backwards, feeling her walls clench around him, before pushing in again.

"You feel amazing," he said, his voice choked. He took in a couple of deep breaths and then began to properly move. Her hands didn't leave his hips, pulling him into her, lifting herself up to meet every thrust, and Jace felt the tightening in his spine far too soon. "Clary, I'm—"

"Yeah," she breathed out, sounding raspy, her head tilted back with her neck exposed. "Yeah, I know the feeling." Jace leaned forward, biting down on the skin of her throat and sucking. He kept up the assault on her neck as he thrust into her over and over again, a primal part of him glad that she was going to be marked up tomorrow. He felt her clamp down around him, and her nails bit into his soft skin. "Shit, shit, shit," she moaned out. "Ja-ace," the way she drew out his name, her breath hot against his ear, made Jace's body jerk, and the next thing he knew, he was spilling into the condom.

Jace stayed inside her tight warmth for a few moments longer, both of them breathing heavily, before he rolled off her to lay beside her on the now damp couch.

"I think that...I think that maybe we should shower," Clary commented after a couple of minutes. "I'm not sure what's sweat and what's rain water and what's cum." Jace let out a snort and then made a noise of agreement.

"Just give me a minute to recover, yeah?" Jace muttered and Clary grinned, rolling over and throwing one arm around his wast.

"Sounds like a plan," she mumbled, nestling her head into his neck, the two of them breathing together, their damp skin pressed together.

 _Let me know what you think :) xx_


End file.
